


One Hot Shower

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie and Charlie take a shower
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 16





	One Hot Shower

Vaggie was currently writing on a notepad writing down stuff they needed for the hotel. She had been working since that afternoon and was tired but didnt want to give up 

As She wrote stuff down Charlie entered the room and hugged her from behind. Vaggie decided to stop and hug and kiss her

"Hey Vaggie~ What are you doing?" She asked curiously looking at the note Vaggie shook her head 

"Just stuff we need for the hotel. Someone had to write this stuff down" Vaggie said shrugging. Charlie giggled. 

"Good job hon. I always appreciate what you do. I'm going to take a shower okay? I need to wash up so I'll be out in a bit okay?" She giggled. Vaggie smirked and winked. 

As Charlie got ready to take her shower Vaggie realized how much she needed to take a shower to and realized how much she wanted to take a shower with Charlie. She thought about how amazing they would be Vaggie bit her lip thinking about asking her hoping Charlie wouldnt mind 

Vaggie finally got the courage to ask Charlie to take one with her and did so. 

"Hey hon? Can I take one with you?" Vaggie asked twiddling her fingers. Charlie smirked playfully making Vaggie blush 

"Of coarse hon....did you think I would say no?" She teased Vaggie. 

"I was just making sure I wasnt invading your privacy that's all hon" Vaggie said blushing. Charlie laughed lovingly.

"Your not hon...well go on and get undressed then. Once you do that you csn join me" Charlie chuckled and began taking her clothes off

"Will the hotel be okay?" Vaggie said unsure if she should really be doing this. Charlie nodded. 

"It will be hon Alastor is guarding it and wont betray us I promise" She said sure of it. Vaggie sighed and nodded as they finished stripping down. Charlie and Vaggie went to the bathroom where Charlie kissed Vaggie and turned on the water making sure it was hot but not to hot as both of them liked it that way. Finally it was ready and they both got in. Vaggie's whole face was blushing

Vaggie And Charlie cuddled under the shower letting the water cascade over them as they both hoped nobody would interrupt them. 

Meanwhile and and the others heard what they were doing and decided to leave them alone 

Charlie pet Vaggie's hair cuddling and hugging her Charlie cuddled Vaggie who sighed happily feeling really comfortable. 

Charlie and Vaggie pushed all their worries to the backs of their minds for now as they relaxed forgetting all of their troubles and even if this would be temporary they enjoyed it 

"Remind me to take showers with you more often~" Charlie teased making Vaggie laugh

"I knew you would say something like that. Of coarse I will hon~" Vaggie chuckled. 

The water poured on them Chalie adjusted the temperature and kissed Vaggie passionately as she held her in her embrace. 

"Ooh~ Shower make our session?" Vaggie teased. Charlie laughed. 

"Sonething like that." Charlie shrugged with a laugh 

Charlie And Vaggie Wash Their Hair While In The Shower 

Vaggie grabbed the shampoo and stepped behind Charlie and washed Charlie's hair for her. Charlie closed her eyes to make sure no soap got in them while Vaggie made sure to not get any soap into them herself 

Vaggie lovingly ran her hands' through' Charlie's blond hair washing it as Charlie moaned. Vaggie grinned and pressed her body against Charlie's. Charlie giggled

"Naughty~" Charlie laughed. Vaggie stuck her tounge out. 

"Hush you~" She teased and then moaned as Vaggie kept washing her hair getting it really lathered up. 

Charlie sighed as she was relaxed and hair hair started to smell good. She was gonna make sure to return the favor. Soon Vaggie rinsed Charlie's hair off finishing up and after she finished Charlie turned around and did the same for Vaggie 

"Thanks hon~" She purred. Charlie smirked at that as she lathered her hair in soap. 

"No problem babe. Thanks for doing mine to" She giggled. Vaggie moaned.

"Such lovely hair~" Charlie giggled still keeping up the washing. 

She ran her fingers through Vaggie's hair and kissed her neck causing her to moan 

Skept it up making sure none got in Vaggie's eyes and once she was done she rinsed Vaggie's hair off and got the body wash ready 

Charlie And Vaggie Wash Their Bodies While In The Shower 

Before Vaggie could was Charlie Charlie washed her sensually with the body soap Vaggie moaned in pleasure bucking her hips shocked from the sudden mischievous washing. 

Charlie was grinning acting very naughty washing Vaggie'a body as Vaggie cried out Charlie' name

"I thought this was washing not sex~" Vaggie moaned causing Charlie to laugh and kiss her cheek. 

"Why can't it be both~" Charlie teased washing Vaggie's body 

Vaggie moaned but Charlie just chuckled and focused on washing Vaggie however since she had decided to turn Vaggie on she might as well also make her orgasm abd Vaggie didnt need to return the favor until later if she didnt want to as Charlie just wanted to do this without expecting anything in return. Vaggie did not owe her anything she just wanted to make her lover happy and feel loved 

Charlie washed Vaggie while also stimulating her. Vaggie didnt stop her at all moaning loudly the soap making her extra horny 

Vaggie felt really good and Charlie knew that perfectly well as dhe always knew how to get Vaggie going. 

Charlie kept washing her as she played with Vaggie's snatched 

Charlie soon finished washing her and played with Vaggie's asshole. Vaggie cried out loudly and shook from the pleasure 

"Charlie!! Ahhhh CHARLIE CHARLIE!!!" Vaggie cried as she was layed on her stomach for Charlie as Charlie fingered her ass 

Charlie kneeled behind her and began stimulating Vaggie's clit while playing with her ass causin Vaggie to scream. 

Vaggie kept screaming all throughout it shaking from the unbelievable pleasure she was experiencing. 

Charlie just stimulated her as Vaggie got closer to orgasm. Vaggie humped Charlie's hands. 

She humped fast and hard getting closer and closer. Charlie kept fingering her not stopping at all. 

Soon Vaggie came and they both stood up she turned around weakly to wash Charlie's body as she was tired and relaxed. 

"Thank you Charlie. Want me to do the same for you?" Vaggie asked lovingly but Charlie shook her head 

"Your welcome.... No your fine you dont have to do that. That was for you I wasnt expecting anything in return" Charlie said sighing happily. 

Vaggie happily washed Charlie who moaned really cutely. Vaggie smiled, she loved Charlie so much 

Vaggie kept washing Charlie making sure to wash up and down her body and privates Charlie adjusted the water again so it stayed hot as Vaggie kept washing Charlie. 

Charlie moaned loudly as they both felt relaxed. Vsggie finished washing her and sat down under the shower. Charlie sat down and turned to face her as they both sat down under the water

"We definitely have to do this more often I never had a shower as great as this before" Charlie laughed Vaggie laughed at that 

"Oh their will be plenty more dont worry but yeah same. This was really amazing" Vaggie teased her whole agreeing with her causing Charlie to blush 

"I also want showers to be like this to...you and me sitting and chilling out as hot water washes over us and staying under it for a long time~" Charlie sighed happily. Vaggie winked 

"That sounds like heaven babe~ Sure we can definetly do that" Vaggie teased. Charlie smiled lovingly and just sat their. 

Charlie close her eyes and moved her face under the water that was falling over her moaning happily. Vaggie smiled at her and held onto her hand. 

"Make sure you keep adjusting the shower~" Charlie chuckled lovingly 

"I will hon...so about this week...you worked yourself silly and we got all those new patrons...think any of them will get redeemed?" Vaggie asked making conversation as the shower showered on them full force. Charlie shrugged 

"I think so...Angel most definetly will be redeemed as well as the others" Charlie nodded. Vaggie smiled and shook head.

"I wished I was as optimistic as you" Vaggie sighed. Charlie smiled and waved it off. 

"No dont worry about it I understand what you mean but dont worry I bet we can succeed" Charlie said happily

They both kissed passionately again and broke away from the kiss and Vaggie spoke. 

"By the way I saw that recent piece of jewelry that you got...who's it from?" Vaggie said referring to the thing she saw on Charlie's nightstand

"Its a necklace with your photo in it~" She said lovingly. Vaggie chuckled and shook her head. 

"I should of known~" She teased. Charlie blushed 

"Well it's true what I think...I l appreciate you and appreciate what you for me Vaggie...your also giving alastor a chance and becoming friends with Angel...I'm proud of you" Vaggie stated lovingly Vaggie smiled fondly. 

"Angel's great...yeah hes crude but I understand him he understands me to...somedays we will just talk about whatever you know?" Vaggie said shrugging while smiling 

"I'm glad...Angel went through alot you know..." Charlie remarked causing Vaggie to nod. 

"I know I know all to well." Vaggie stated. 

Charlie adjusted the water again and turned brack to face Vaggie 

Vaggie just looked at her smiling the water was calming both of them 

This was exactly what they needed. Vaggie was so glad she had asked Charlie if she could her in the shower. 

Vaggie knew the water was gonna get cold again but she knew they were both on top of it. Charlie entertained her fingers with Vaggies as they both rested their 

Charlie and Vaggie got closer to eachother and cuddled for a bit before giving eachother space. 

"This is making me want to live in here" Vaggie remarked causing Charlie to laugh alot before composing herself

"You and me both. It's great isnt it?" She teased with a wink and Vaggie nodded. 

"So Vaggie what do you want to have for dinner?" Charlie asked as she wanted to know. 

"You~" Vaggie teasing causing Charlie to blush 

"V-VAGGIE! I-I meant food!" Charlie blushed causing Vaggie to laugh. 

"I understand darling. I got to push your buttons from time to time! Um...how about some meatloaf" Vaggie laughed. Charlie smirked 

"Fine by me hon~ I'm sick of jumbayla" Charlie laughed. Vaggie nodded 

"Same Alastor Is a great cook and all but..." Vaggie began to say Charlie waved her off and adjusted the shower one more time. 

"I understand. You want variety in your meals. That's the same with me. Nothing wrong with having something indifferent from time to time" Charlie said reassuring her. 

"Thanks Charlie I appreciate that." Vaggie said. Charli shook her head. 

"Its not a problem Vaggie." She said. 

They stayed under their for a bit more silently smiling at eachother. 

The hot water was almost out. Vsggie was happy that Charlie didnt mind paying so much money just for the hotel as she was gonna have a very expensive water bill this month, but that wouldnt deter them from doing this. 

"Can we have hot showers this long hon~" Vaggie laughed. 

"Sure babe..I have alot of expensives saved up just for this hotel so we can do that. 

Finally the water got cold and they couldnt make it any more hotter so they both stood up and Vaggie turned the shower off and got out. Vaggie helped Charlie get out and they both dried off 

"That was great...thanks again." Vaggie said.

"No problem. Until next time~" she teased and left the bathroom. Vaggie sighed happily reminiscing on that great experience. 

"I hope I get dirty again soon!" She laughed to herself and left the room as she looked forward to the same thing next time


End file.
